<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tegami Bachi Omegaverse One by SpiritWolfStar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039256">Tegami Bachi Omegaverse One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar'>SpiritWolfStar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tegami Bachi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, Kids, M/M, OMC/Niche hinted at, Omegaverse, Thunderland and Mana mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:15:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegaverse Tegami Bachi with some fade to black, and lots of cuteness and sweetness. Called it One because might do a second one with my ocs as they are originally. My sibling characters Jess and John. That would be as non letter bee characters.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jiggy Pepper/OFC, Noir/Lag Seeing, Roda/Niche, Zazie Winters/OFC</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tegami Bachi Omegaverse One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jiggy Pepper, a thirty some year old Alpha, hummed and ruffed up brown hair, then fixed it. The male human tried not to think of his deceased siblings...and shook his head a couple times. Turquoise eyes looked down to the bike he loved to ride, and the gun for protection. It had spirit amber, of course, and his happened to be sea blue ultramarine. His hawk, Harry, suddenly screeched, and the scarred eyed light skinned male looked over. Jessy V Romanus, his female acquaintance or friend from childhood, was on the ground. He could smell the sweet scent coming from her...hers had always smelled of strawberries. Judoin, her father, had loved strawberries by the way, and Lara his wife had liked them too. The shorter and lighter weight light skinned human was shaking. Jiggy quickly pulled Sheikh's reins gently, the Arab mix moving, and picked up the dark brown eyed woman. He left the horse ground tied, the hawk now on the horse. He rushed into the building, growling loudly at any alphas fool enough to get too close...He carried the wavy dark red haired woman up to Thunderland, knowing the alpha already was bonded to Mana. He hummed and put her on the bed, the man leaving them to it. The gray haired man of course put up a sign, after telling Jiggy to lock the door. He did so, then looked to the woman and her waist length hair, well slightly longer then that. He made his way over, kissing her slowly then -fade- -unfade- The woman slept now, dreaming of her younger siblings, one deceased and one missing...Blaire and Benio were their names, two beautiful B names she'd learned to love. She gasped as she awoke from it, reaching for a Shindanjuu that wasn't there... but was nearby. Her attack, by the way, is Seafoam Blast [Shīfōmuburasuto], and the Spirit amber is Seafoam colored. She looked to her side, seeing Jiggy there and letting out another sound. He awoke, looking to her and smiling, kissing her then -here we go again. This'll last awhile, so on to others-</p><p>Zazie Winters a twenty eight year old beta male was thinking of his parents again and sighed...The dark haired, brown eyed, light skinned male shook his head a couple times then. He glanced to his gun, Tempest, then his panther Vashuka, getting on in years now. She'd be retiring pretty soon, and her pretty white and black daughter Varona would take her place. Ah, by the way, his amber is blue much like their eyes, and the shindan is called Aotoge or Blue Thorn. He also has a special ability, Aotoge no Ame (Rain of Blue Thorns). It's a bullet that splits into multiple small ones that fall in a large radius. Anyhow, his mind moved to Jiggy a moment, and he smiled a little then shook his head. The loyal and family loving one hummed a moment, then stopped as he heard someone coming. He saw it was just Jessica [Robb], or Jess, a younger human with the same light skin and brown eyes as well. The 26 year old beta female seemed slightly distracted. She had Ruse, her wolf dog, with her, and the gun was of course there. Her amber is mahogany, and her attack is called Red Wave [Akanami (Akainami)]. Anyhow, he saw the short and lightweight curly haired ginger girl seemed distracted. He saw she was looking at a letter, maybe from her parents Gary and Lisa, or one of the older siblings? He didn't know, and maybe it was someone else's letter anyhow. He got up to go talk to her, and realized she was in heat/rut and sighed a bit as he spoke. He convinced her to let him help her take care of that, and off went the cat like male and dog or fox like female.</p><p>{Johnathan [Robb]; Johnny (m- 23- human- Dirty blonde; brown- light- 5' 4"- 145 lbs- attack Red Orange Blast [Aka Orenjiburasuto], Dingo Shinzo, a Korean Jindo- Spirit amber is ginger, in aus}<br/>{Sodoku- Sodo, Doku, Do, So (m- Unknown- Human with dog genes [has ears but hides them well, and tail]- Ash blonde and one side falls into his eyes [covers his eye]; Amber- light skin- 6'- 145 lbs- attack Dark Gray Barrier [Dākugurē no shōheki], Dingo Sylvester, panther mix- Slate Spirit Amber}</p><p>Noir [Gauche] Suede, also an alpha, shook his silvery haired head, light purple eyes looking about. Jess liked to call him Silver, and seemed to be the only one whom would call the light skinned one that. He smiled at Roda, whom had her ears and tail out in excitement of getting to see Niche. He let her head then looked to Sylvette, whom smiled sweetly at him. He looked to where Gymnopédie was, then shook his head a couple times. His Spirit amber is black, the attack being called Raven Black, and he's very proud of it. He looked to the door, and soon Lag and Niche had appeared, and he immediately noticed the scent starting...Lag Seeing, 26 year old omega son of Anne, with his lighter silver hair and purple eyes, was going into heat. He grabbed the light skinned boy by the hand. "Stay here!" he then yelled at the others, Niche huffing a bit and shaking her head...Noir pulled the amiable, kind, and helpful, but also emotional at times Lag up the stairs. He took him to a room, locking the door so they actually couldn't be bothered. He then led the boy to the bed, moving his hair to look at the spirit amber eye then kissing him. Lag, by the way, has red amber and the attack Akabari [red needle]. Anyhow, Noir kissed him, then -fade- -unfade- He laid there holding the boy, and smiled.</p><p>-skip to some cute stuff quick, major skip though-</p><p>Jordie, or Jo as Jiggy and Jessy liked to call them, was 2 years old, the dark brown haired and brown eyed one full of life. They had a lot of fun playing with their parents, and loved seeing the others. He seemed to love looking at the twin babies Jessica had just recently given birth to. Zazie was the father of Zazia Roma and Kaeleb Troy, pretty obviously. The two light skinned babes cried like all babies, but everyone seemed to love them. </p><p>-skip again for more kids-</p><p>Niche had given birth to a baby named Ylvette, whose father had up and disappeared on them...His name had been Albarn, and while he'd mated her he hadn't marked her, so she hadn't been bound to him. She had aunts (Niche's sister, and Lara whom was Albarn's sister) and a grandma. Maka was her grandmother, or would that be grandfather? Anyhow, Roda was her step mom, seeming to be Niche's true mate after all. The Maka human (70%) child watched six year old Jo and the four year old twins run around. The female child squealed and made grabby motions at them, then got distracted by the new baby. Zazie and Jessica had another one, a boy named Jethro Zen. He was the cutest thing, with the down of hair on his head that would become luscious long hair soon.</p><p>-and last skip, want to get teenage and older child stuff in-</p><p>Jordie was now sixteen, and s/he loved being a letter bee, and had also presented a year ago. They were, unsurprisingly, likely to have been either an alpha or an omega, and turned out to be an omega. They shook out long dark brown hair, brown eyes looking around them. Avanta was with them as always, and they smiled down at her. S/he then looked to the Shindanjuu, with its sienna Spirit amber and the attack Brown Explosion [Buraun bakuhatsu]. They then headed home, a friend named Luo wanting to come over. Lu had become their friend finally about two months before, but before that had been distant. Anyhow, the fifteen year old (alpha) male human was going to come over. He'd stolen his Shindanjuu...but been given a chance and a job at the Hive. His attack is Yellow Light Spear [Kiiro hikari no yari], and the amber is citrine (yellow). He also has some throwing knives, but anyhow Jo hurried home and took off the clothes, changing into normal ones. Just then, the light skinned and short haired male knocked at the door. Jo took one look at the black haired and gray eyed one, well looked into his eyes, and the heat started...Lu, having presented recently, could smell it and quickly got the medicine and gave it to them.</p><p>Meanwhile<br/>Kaeleb, Zazia, and Ylvette were all hanging out, talking and such as they often did at this time. Zaza was telling the other two she would surpass her father, and Kae snorted and laughed. "Cute. Zazia thinks she'll surpass dad," he said, and shook his brown haired head. His hair is neck length and his eyes, like Zaza, are brown, whereas her hair is dark and long, curly. The fourteen year old twins glared daggers at one another a moment...They then looked around, both seeming to wonder where their parents and younger brother were. They both shrugged, looking to the purple cat like eyed twelve year old then. The light skinned and blonde (long) haired girl gave a smile at each of them. She tugged one pig/twin tail, then released it and let out a small sigh. "Ylv...what's wrong?" Zaza asked, and Kae said "Yeah, Vette, what's the matter?" and tilted his head. Ylvette 'Maka' said "N...Nothing," but that was a lie they both obviously didn't see...She had not only feelings for Kae, and loved his Sandhi (kitty), but had discovered she was starting to like Zaza that way too. She wondered if she could talk to uncle Noir and Lag about this. She also wanted to ask what had happened to her mother and step mother. Lag had a new Dingo now, another female named Lulu, a pretty dog one. She liked Lulu, but wanted to see her mom and step mom again, and sighed again. Zaza, fiddling with Kakerosei, looked to her at the same time as Kae did. They looked to each other, then back to the girl and shook their head; and here's a good place to mention. Zaza is quick in her feet, and like her father, she can knock objects from one's hand, and knock them off balance with kicks. Her amber is darker lavender. Her attack is called Purple Thorn [Murasakitoge], and like her dad she has a special too. </p><p>It's called Rain of Purple Thorns [Murasakitoge no Ame], and Kae has Copper Thorn [Dōtoge], and copper amber. Ylvette herself has claws and hair sword [both smaller then Niche's]. She is also skilled at combat and highly intelligent, plus good with her claws and hair, and agile. Anyhow, they looked to her and wondered if she was missing her family. Meanwhile, Leo and Jethro, Jeth, were hanging out together as well, under the supervision of Jess. The ten and twelve year old light skinned human boys had recently become best friends. Leo was showing off his Shindanjuu, which he too had stolen...Anyhow, his amber is midnight blue, and his attack is Midnight Spear [Middonaito yari]. He has a stray dog, not that they're a stray anymore, being trained with him. He has shoulder length black hair and green eyes, by the way, and has started to like Jethro as a crush. Anyhow, Jethro has brown eyes, and light brown long hair wavy at the ends. He suddenly said "I'm going to be a Letter Bee, just like mom and dad!" Jess smiled and kissed his head, as Leo laughed and reached over to ruffle his hair. This was true, and his amber would be cerulean, his attack would be Water Blue Wave [Mizu Aonami], and his Dingo would be Tobi (a fox). For now, he was having his childhood.</p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>